


[Podfic] The Quiet Boy Who Lives With His Mum

by rowanbrandybuck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1 Hour, Romance, Simpleton!Merlin, Stalking, Stuttering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur moves to Gedref, he acquires a stalker.<br/>Written by neuroticnick</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Quiet Boy Who Lives With His Mum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Quiet Boy Who Lives With His Mum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619705) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> HAPPY WAY THE FUCK BELATED BIRTHDAY! I hope you enjoy.  
> Also general note: As I haven't had a stutter since I was really little, I did my absolute best to imitate a stutter respectfully and to the best of my ability while staying true to the format the author wrote. I hope it does it justice. This was a bit of a challenge vocally, I enjoyed the process and I hope you enjoy the result~  
> Thank you to Camelittle for the quick listen, all mistakes are my own.  
> Song is Lily by Smashing Pumpkins.

Duration: 1:05:06

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=20zbuk3)  


[ Listen/Download via MediaFire ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2o14wl96x6543c4/The_Quiet_Boy_Who_Lives_With_His_Mum_by_neuroticnick.mp3)


End file.
